


Best Friend's Confession

by imoaky



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, maehara is dumb and in love, my first fic im posting on ao3!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoaky/pseuds/imoaky
Summary: A Maeiso one-shot based off of a dream I had. Maehara confesses by text-ranting about how much he likes Isogai to his best friend, Isogai.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Best Friend's Confession

There are many feelings that you get when you fall in love easily. The smile that you can’t keep off of your face whenever you think of how cute they are. The want to protect them. How much you want to make them happy. The excitement of meeting them, talking to them, thinking of them. Those are all feelings that Maehara knows well, considering how easily he falls in love with a lot of people he meets.

But staring up at his ceiling on his bed, he’s pretty sure he can’t handle this one alone.

Seriously, he’s dealt with a heart beating fast, a mind that walks right into thoughts of whoever he’s crushing on the second he realizes he’s thinking, a hand that wants to hold the one he likes. It’s all normal at this point, something he’s well-accustomed to.

Unfortunately, his crush has never been quite as cute as Isogai, and he’s not sure how to fix the fact that his best way of expressing it would be the most aggressive keysmash in the history of keysmashes. Even more aggressive than the one Karma sent Kayano after he sent Nagisa his first pickup line.

He sighed. This is a crush he can’t go through alone, and he’s lucky enough that even as tired as he is after school, practice, and life in general, he knows _exactly_ who he can confide in to feel better. 

He grabs his phone and scrolls over to his best friend, who he vented out his feelings for former crushes to hundreds of times before.

Isogai.

Maehara: BWXBHIWGIUWIUWUIUW

Maehara: ISOGAI I HAVE A CRUSH ON A GUY AND HE’S SO CUTE JUST WEYEDGYUWEBDYUWGUYD-

Maehara: JUST OMG ISOGAI’S SO CUTE LIKE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUNCTION WHEN HE’S R I G H T T H E R E AND BEING ADORABLE??

Maehara: LIKE IM ALWAYS IMAGINING DOING CUTE COUPLE STUFF LIKE HAND HOLDING AND THAT KINDA STUFF WITH HIM

Maehara: BUT THEN IM ALSO LIKE “WOW GET A ROOM”

Maehara: BUT I CANT BC HE ALREADY HAS A ROOM IN MY HEART WHICH HE S T O L E BUT ACTUALLY DIDNT BC I GAVE IT TO HIM WHEN I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM

Maehara: JUST-

Maehara: BQWYDSGWDWEBWDHWEUDGWYG8WDW AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Maehara: IN CONCLUSION HE IS THE CUTEST MOST PRECIOUS LITTLE BABY I WOULD DIE FOR HIM AND I HAVE NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON ANYONE THIS BIG

Maehara: BTW THANKS FOR BEING HERE FOR ME AND LISTENING TO ME VENT SO OFTEN

Maehara: BC EARLIER IT WAS BASICALLY LIKE AN AGGRESSIVE KEYSMASH AND I WANTED TO CRY BC HES JUST SO C U T E HE JUST AN ABSOLUTE ANGEL I LOVE HIM

Maehara: NOW ITS MORE LIKE A MILDLY FUNCTIONAL KEYSMASH BC VENTING TO YOU ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER THANK YOU PRINCE CHARMING

Maehara: GOOD NIGHT SWEET DREAMS FALL AND DARK

Maehara: YK KINDA LIKE RISE AND SHINE BUT INSTEAD ITS FALL AND DARK

Maehara: WBDWHJVWGVFCGWVCEYUCBIW GN ILY

Feeling significantly less like his heart was fluttering like a baby bird trying to fly as it’s mom pushed it off a tree, Maehara gave into sleep with the comfort that only Isogai could give him without even saying anything. Such was the way of the crush/best friend.

* * *

When Maehara woke up and remembered everything he had done, he was about 5 second away from internally combusting, and -9 hours away from needing his sister’s advice on how to survive without loving Isogai.

Panicking (and screaming, though he won’t ever admit it because his sisters would never let him live it down), he went right to his phone and desperately went Isogai’s contact. Which took a while because he constantly changed it from Isogai, Prince Charming, <3Angel<3, or some combination of all three. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could delete the messages.

He was not fast enough, because that little angel who was more diligent than a rooster screaming at the break of dawn, as Isogai had already woken up, read it all, and _responded_.

Ɛ>Iso the Angel Prince<3: SBWQHBSQWDUWYGC

Ɛ>Iso the Angel Prince<3: thank you??

Ɛ>Iso the Angel Prince<3: I did not realize my unrequited love was requited??

Ɛ>Iso the Angel Prince<3: I love you too

Ɛ>Iso the Angel Prince<3: gn sweet dreams Hiro

Yeah, scratch “5 seconds away from internally combusting”, he already had internally combusted, and was currently dead and in heaven but also revived and more alive than ever.

His oldest sister proceeded to crash through his door. “Why are you screaming at seven in the morning? It’s a weekend,”

In pure panic, he explained everything that had just happened.

He regrets it after his sister tells his other sister, and they both tease him to hell and back for the next three hours straight until Maehara mentions something about the middle sister’s crush/boyfriend and they shift into teasing her mercilessly instead.

Sometime in that day, Maehara manages to ask Isogai out on a date. They spend the next day at a park and Maehara gets the two of them ice cream.

And _that_ is how they got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated (by that if you tell me legit anything about what you think of this I will die of happiness and validation). Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
